It is well known to provide headrests to support the head of a user, for example in automotive seating, office seating, airline seating and the like. Often, headrests are designed to support the weight of the cranium by providing a structure and surface that provides a safe and comfortable platform for resting the cranium. Generally, the headrest is anchored to a frame or other support structure and may have an element of adjustability to meet anthropometric, comfort and safety standards. For example, in some applications, the headrest may be adjustable in up-down and/or fore-aft directions to provide a better fit for a particular user. Typically, headrests function only to support the cranium, either on the occipital bone and/or in the cervical region of the spine. Such devices therefore fail to support adjacent anatomical structure below the cervical region, which would enable the user to leverage such structure and thereby achieve better control over the cranium. Accordingly, the need remains for an improved headrest that provides additional support for the anatomical structures supporting the cranium.